


After the Grief

by AnArrayOFCrieffs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Complete, F/M, Grief, Guilt, M/M, Recovering Ianto, Thane brothers, Torchwood rebuilt, ianto lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArrayOFCrieffs/pseuds/AnArrayOFCrieffs
Summary: What happens when a time travelling immortal has nothing is full of rage and has nothing left to loseGwen is trying to rebuild Torchwood with Mickey Martha Rhys Andy and Ianto.But cases start echoing the past and it’s definitely aimed at her and Torchwood*post children of earth
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith
Kudos: 6





	1. The Thane Brothers

Chapter One - the Thane Brothers   
“ Another one Martha” Gwen walked down the stairs of the medical bay’s steps looking at the yet another weevil on the table”   
“Where and when?”   
“Ianto found her when he opened the tourist office this morning it was left this morning it was just laying on the step” Martha turned over the creatures forearm rolling up the boiler suit” and sure enough there was a logo of what they now new too be Thane brothers Company. 

“ Ok everybody let’s pool what we have on the Thane case now” Gwen called them to the board room of the rebuilt hub, this might seem irrelevant it was just the death of three weevils but she didn’t like it. “This the last weevil death” 

They may be sewer dwelling aggressive aliens but her years in Torchwood had taught her to respect them. They were often a valuable a barometer of rift activity and general well being in the city. Three dead weevils all tattooed like a sense of slaves made her feel angry enough when the last one was seemingly dumped at the base of the water tower, she felt as if this was aimed at Torchwood some how. 

“So what do we know about Thane brothers company?” Gwen asked about the company that seemed to link the deaths “three weevil bodies found in three days with Thane Brothers Co tattooed on them” Gwen shut the door of the board room of the new hub, 

“Thane brothers Company” Mickey placed k9 on the table so the data could be projected on to the display screen “formed in 1879” 

“The same year as Torchwood” lanto wasn’t really sure what made him say that, there was something some where scraping at the back of his brain he couldn’t place what it was, or just the uncomfortableness of being back here, when they’d rebuilt Roald Dahl plazz secretly the hub had been rebuilt too. Being here without Jack wondering what he was doing, where he was, how many times he’d died had he gone home? 

“Yes” Mickey sounded like Owen just as much dismissive, it caused ianto to shiver almost like some one had walked over his grave, he shut himself off, he was lucky to be alive he knew that, he felt so very lost still. It was months since the 456, jack had gone thinking he was dead “also coincidently formed in Scotland, Glasgow, by Scottish brothers Graham and John Thane, they were sort of jack or all trades, they grew quickly in 1880 the brothers moved to Newport, younger brother Graham was committed to bedlam on 19th August 1883 after older brother John rejected him, John never talked about him again. In 1919 John made American friend captain James Harper a partner, because John had no known family the company was left to Harper, until 2009 was still in the Harper family”

“So where are the Harper’s now?” Rhys asked “because that’s the thing everywhere but Cardiff Thane trucking is one of Harwoods biggest rivals but I’ve never met any of the Harper’s” Gwen had started to start the rebuild touchwood, trusted allies, she’d brought the Mickey and Martha on board, Rhys and Andy. 

“Well, you wouldn’t, they don’t seem to exist, neither do the Thane brothers, passed what I’ve just told you there is literally no record of them, no birth or death certificates, no marriage, no children, they’ve never payed taxes, travelled abroad” 

“So we have a massive company Thane Trucking, TAE or Thane automobiles& Engines that produce the top of the range SUVs, Thane finiance the department store, Thane and Harper fire arms, all founded and owed by three people who literally don’t exist” Gwen said rubbed her growing stomach pacing the room 

“Well that’s not the only impossiable thing” Martha put in “so the weevils there’s no cause of death” ianto watched the slides K9 was projecting 

“I would have thought the bloody great whole in their chests would have done it” Andy Davidson said entering the room. 

“You think, but those wounds didn’t and couldn’t have killed any of them” Martha explained “they had to be inflicted after death “but there are no other injuries, no signs of illness, all three were fairly young, healthily weevils

“So what we have is 3 dead weevils with no cause of death with tattoos of the logo of a company owned by three men who literally don’t exist?” Ianto stated “I guess I better make the coffee”

He needed to get out of the room what was it that was itching and the back of his head, why was he suddenly feeling so angry towards Gwen, what on earth was it about that name.


	2. They keep killing Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case starts to echo a case from the past.

There seemed to be far more of a police presents than he’d expect for an apparent suicide, Rhys Martha and himself wouldn’t normally be dispatched to suicide like lies but the chief constable Kathy Swanson had been quite firm with Gwen that she needed to send her team down to a normal suburban house in Splot. 

“Andy Davidson Torchwood” Andy swaggered forward, he winced he used hate the way Gwen and Especially jack used to walk all over Cardiff like they’d owned it. 

“Oh look it’s the pc Davidson, all sunglasses and Bluetooth upped these days” The PC let them through the barricade a blonde man in a white shirt and chinos stepped forward “Torchwood at a suicide thought you people were too big for this” 

“dectective Paul Morris” he handed Andy and Martha too beige files “this the second victim” 

“Victim?” Rhys asked “Gwen said it was a suicide” 

“Yes, well it is, but yesterday the first suicide Gareth Myles, he’d returned home an hour before his wife from work, he’d left a message on her answer phone saying he was sorry he dissolved a whole packet of sleeping tablets in water and apparently downed it, sat down at his desk and he started writing a note

“What does it say?” Marta asked looking at the black and white forensic pictures it had obviously been a deliberate attempt

“Work in progress” Morris said “come inside and see the master piece” He lead them towards the garage, so today this, young couple Kai and Rose Gorman, they were last seen last night after returning from Rose’s parents, they were seen by neighbours entering the garage at just after 10 last night this morning they were found when the neighbour the other side of them found them sealed in their TAE suv with a pipe leading from the exhaust”

“Suicide again” Andy said  
“Oh my god” Martha exclaimed  
“Ianto Gwen who put us on to this case?” She spoke in to her blue tooth. Scrawled on the wall in red spray paint to mimic blood was the word TORCHWOOD  
“Somebody wants your attention” Morris said nodding towards the wall  
“They’ve got it” Andy declared  
“Ianto Gwen we’re going to need your help do you remember a case a few years ago when Torchwood nane was scribbled over murder scenes?” 

At the hub Ianto looked cautiously at Gwen, the case where Gwen had nearly lost her life, suzie had manilapated people before her death causing jack to bring her back an action that had almost drained Gwens life.  
“Gwen ianto?” Rhys asked  
“Yeah yeah we’re here” ianto answered, “it was Kathy Swanson who insisted we investigate this!”

“Wasn’t she the senior investigating officer on that sake case” Andy asked 

“She was, Martha blood results are in can you check....” Gwen was pulling up the case on the screens 

“Compound B36” Martha responded “retcon”  
Ianto rubbed the back of his neck that scratching feeling was becoming physical now, he couldn’t place it. This was no doubt a message, what was it triggering. 

Andy and Rhys returned to the hub after visiting Rose Gorman’s parents  
Putting a case file in front of each of them  
“So roses parents have been worried since the as that said the stuff with the children” Rhys shuddered he knew the three of them were still struggling with the trauma. “Kai had started getting very in to conspiracy theory’s, 911 was paid for by Obama, Saxon was murdered the American president, the virus in Thames House was a way of controlling people project fear standard stuff”

Gwen took ianto hand at the mention of the virus that he’d technically died from. Ianto returned the comforting gesture knowing this case was going to be equally traumatising for her. 

“They’d started going to a support group for fellow nut jobs” Rhys continued “the Thane foundation supported them” 

“Thane as in Thane Brothers?” Mickey asked 

“Yes, it’s the companies charity, but they’d become close to a young man, polish Roses mum thinks the name was Javic he’s not been seen in months Rose was getting worried. 

“This all points to us,” Gwen said this is a echo of a case before, the weevils, but who the hell are the Thane brothers and who is this Javic?” 

“Right, Mickey you carry on finding what you can about the Thane brothers, they seem to be key to this” Gwen started taking command she sounded like jack “Andy can you search for this Javik, it’s an unusual name, use out police links, even Swanson, Rhys with me I need your local knowledge” 

“That’s what you call it these days” ianto laughed the dull ache that was at the back off his neck was quickly becoming a thumping pain at the front of his head 

“Pregnant ianto” Gwen turned to him she suddenly got a shiver of not quite deja vu, she’d said that to Jack about ianto once, why was this case bringing so many memories to the surface isnto was as pail as a sheet “ianto?” 

“I’m not sure I feel, I feel like I did, I can feel the pain as I lay in his arms Gwen” 

“MARTHA!” Gwen yelled ad Martha saw ianto buckle and Rhys catch him.


	3. Bed or be retconned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto wants to be part of the the investigation 
> 
> Martha gets him to agree to stay in bed

Ianto choked, the pain ripping through him, he was lying in what wasn’t jacks bunk, this bunk had never been jacks, when the hun had been rebuilt it had been built the same as the one that had been destroyed, Martha placed a oxegen mask over his mouth and nose   
“Just breathe ianto” She said softly “why didn’t you tell us you were beginning to feel ill again” 

“I wasn’t!” Ianto lifted the mask “god I hate being the coffee boy again, I wish I hadn’t” 

“Never say that, Gwen’s doing her best, you know how jack rebuilt Torchwood in the name of the doctor, she’s determined to rebuild it again for Jack, for you” Martha gave him a sympathic smile “she’d have you out on missions, but if your not going to tell us that your about to be sick, ianto no one else survived, the only thing we know is your blood seems to carry some of the same cells that are present in Jacks, but we also know even with your super immunity you’re still struggling, your not contagious but the virus is still present and we don’t know how much more your body could cope with if you got any other virus until we do know then I’m sorry Gwen’s right you have to be hub bound. But never wish you weren’t here or your not worth it... hang on what do you mean you weren’t feeling unwell” 

“I wasn’t” ianto paused to draw on the oxygen again “well I wasn’t feeling great I haven’t been since the first weevil turned up”

“That was a week ago ianto why didn’t you say” 

“I didn’t feel ill, not like this, I only felt like like life was draining from me when Gwen said something jack had said to me... maybe it was hearing that made me remember Jack remember lying in his arms as I died” ianto sighed “but I’ve had this dull scratch in my head, like I should be remembering something and I just can’t, while Rhys was talking about the support group it just got worse, like some one was squeezing the memory out of my Brain look I’m the archivist let me do something” 

“Isnto most of them were distroyed” 

“I know but I was always better at doing things the old fashioned way give me a PDA and Google, I can do that from here can’t I? Isn’t that what Gwen’s me do, let me at least look for Javic” 

“Gwen’s got Andy doing that he’s got access to crimnet” 

“Yes but if he doesn’t want to be found he’ll make sure he won’t show up on missing people and there might be a reason” 

“Fine” Martha handing him her PDA , “ianto gwens seriously considering retconning you and sending you home to Rhiannon. If you want to stay here, you’ll stay here and recover”


	4. Javic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto does some research the simple way and realises he’s always known Javic

For all the technology and access codes they’d always had at Torchwood, ianto was almost alone in valuing the old fashioned or at least simpler ways, reading, writing with ink pen, researching on google. If javic didn’t want to be found no amount of searching on crimnet would help. It probably wasn’t even his real name but that was where ianto was going to start. Maybe there was a reason for the name. He typed in what does the name javic mean in to google.   
He clicked a link “why chose javic is the name helping you?” He read the personality traits apparently made javic a javic. 

Shewed and aggressive? He read, There it was again that gnawing pain what was it he was feeling ill he really didn’t want to be retconned and sent home to normality did he message Martha he read on your judgement is seldom swayed by your feelings, wasn’t that the thing that had stalled their relationship jacks seemingly lack of feelings? his feelings for ianto hadn’t swayed his judgement with Lisa, was that why Bilis hadn’t shown him any visions, his decisions would never be swayed by the emotions leadership skills? Yes jack had those, if you asked anyone forceful and uncompromising would probably some of the first words that came to mind. Relationships could be better if you showed more tact and taking the needs of others in to account ianto felt a rye smile on his lips that was certainly true, but then Jack had got better at taking his needs in to account. 

He pressed another link, even more than the last the characteristics were even more jack, an extrovert you like the company of others, because everybody has fascinating characteristics. You strongly believe that humans are alive to enjoy life. Is that exactly what jack fought so hard for, an individual who has problems with authority, jacks issues with unit and the government were well known even more so now. The people close to jack did rely on him, he’d rescued them all, him most of all. You could hardly call life at Torchwood monotonous but but Jack certainly sought new challenges he thought to himself. Javic is a rebel who’s journey often surprises him.   
Javic is bright dynamic and conquering he may need to remember to take for himself and maintain a life balance,the smile grew wider knowing how he’s helped with that. 

At the bottom of the page there was a list of similar names 

Javik, Jacob, James, JACK. 

He closed his eyes the burning pain was back at the front of his head javic Jacob James Harper, John Thane, Jack, Jack Jack I


	5. The names you chose define who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy’s phone call triggers another clue   
> While Ianto’s health worsens

Andy was on the phone to Cardiff central station “yes hello can I speak to inspector Graham Jones please... hay gray mate I wondered if you can do me a favour I’m want you to check if There and reports for a missing person Javik, polish I think yeah” 

Ianto froze putting a coffee on Mickeys desk he remembered what was written in a box on the first page he’d looked at “your identify is entirely defined by the name you use”   
“What did you just say Andy?”   
“My mate Gray, he is lead inspector on the missing persons and human trafficking unit I was just trying to...”   
he saw the way ianto and Mickey were looking at each other.   
Mickey typed in the name Gray Thane only to get a Torchwood case file case deleted isnto jones.   
“Now why would I do that? He mused there was a picture file that showed a very small thumbnail Mickey clicked it and 

Ianto stammered “try Jack Thane ... jack it’s a common Pet name for John”   
Nothing “try Javic thane?” 

“Ianto?” 

“Just try it please Mickey I want to be crazy I want Martha to tell me this is a side affect of what ever they of Thames house” 

“But why, there’s no indication that javic is connected with the Thanes” 

“We have a first name connected to this case Javic, and surname Thane, let’s see what happens when we put them together, and let’s pray I’m still ill and I’m entirely wrong” 

Mickey typed in search all references for Javic Thane 

A warning came up wether this included confidential personnel files   
The personnel file for jack Harkness came up. 

The colour once again drained from. Iantos face he lunged out for mickeys desk as andy caught him calling for Gwen and Martha. 

“What is it I thought a weevil had escaped?” Gwen looked at the three men “isnto I will confine you to jacks bunk if you don’t start telling when you feel ill” 

“I think we may have found our Brothers, and this is all definately aimed at us” 

“Or me” ianto whispered “show Gwen the picture of Graham Thane” 

“We have a picture of Graham Thane I thought he didn’t exist” 

Mickey enlarged the picture 

Gwen stared at the image “that’s ....”   
“Gray yes if people wanted alisus so they fitted in to the era they were in which organisation would be able to do that Gwen make people appear and disappear from history” 

“Well Torchwood but ....” 

“It was Andy he called his police mate Gray I realised that Gray is a commen deminative of Graham, if you were trying to hide your psychotic brother in history, if you had a psychotic brother and you can go anywhere in history” 

“Bedlam hospital” Martha muttered 

“I should have seen it then” ianto nodded so if he’s taken Gray and made it Graham, then a common Deminative of John is?” 

“Jack”. Martha started to see how ianto had pieced this together “and if think we seem to be looking at some one polish that would be” 

“Javk” 

“Or Javik or Javic” ianto nodded “See I knew all this meant something to me, I’m the only other person that can access any ones personel files he pressed on his and gwens former bosses file 

Captain Jack Peter Harkness   
Birth name: Javic Poitr Thane 

“I remembered something tosh told he once, when they were in 1946, they’d met an American captain who’s real name was jack Harkness , our jack had introduced himself as James Harper. But I think we’ve answered owen’s question”


	6. Who the fuck are you Jack Harkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team know just who up against. Jack returns to the hub

“What was owens question?” 

“Who the fuck are you JACK HARKNESS” came out of the speaker attached to Martha’s computer it had once been owens 

“What he’ll is going on?!” 

Then owens voice boomed out ifrom mickeys, and Rhys’s and finally the PDA on Martha’s desk ianto had been using all a second behind each other so it sounded like Harkness Harkness Harkness 

Then the lights dimmed as if the hub was an epicentre of a power cut 

“What the hell was that” 

“Power drain” Gwen was falling up the schematics “I think we have a security breach” 

Ianto pulled his gun from his belt holster, Gwen did the same “is it a security breach when you literally designed the building I often wondered what would happen if a cocky immortal with all the passcodes to everything with temper decided he wanted to destroy everything!” 

“I think we might be about to find out” Gwen threw a gun at Mickey and one at Martha. “Ianto your not well enough go to the medical bay that’s an order... Andy you keep trying to keep the power on, if we’re not back in 15 minutes, you and Ianto go out through the tourist office and pull the power on the way out” 

“The hub will go in to lock down!Like it did last time” 

“Yes, ianto, and when was that, if he’s brought a cyber with him then you and Andy are the last line of defence don’t let it or him get out!” Gwen stroked her stomach “and tell Rhys I’m sorry, which store room?” 

“B- and Gwen please try and show him the mercy he showed me” ianto said sadly.


	7. So this is how Torchwood ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack faces three of his closest friends

Martha, Mickey and Gwen ran down to the lower vaults torch in hand arm out streched, using it to support their guns in the other. 

“You should have stayed with ianto” Martha said

“No this is aimed at me” Gwen shook her head “keep an eye out for jack”   
There was a swishing behind them she span around “jack... come on... game over” 

“Jack” Martha “it’s just me and Mickey” there was another swish of the greatcoat 

“Oh come on Thane, I’m not calling you Jack” Mickey yelled as they burst through the door of the store room that ianto had once hidden Lisa, the man they knew as jack stood against the wall staring at them “you don’t deserve to be called jack” 

“On your knees Thane ” Gwen yelled 

Jack found three guns pointed at him, his heart jumped when he realised who the guns belonged too Three of his closest friends, but right now he didn’t care, he was boiling over with rage. “Oh you worked out my name did you” 

“On your knees” Martha repeated 

“So this is how it ends is it, for me and Torchwood, staring down the barrel of Mickey the Tin dog?” Mickey cocked his gun “The ignored boyfriend rejected for a time lord, so desperate to be loved he ran to a parallel world and ran home again when he realised there was even less for him there and his wife Martha, who was so in love with the time lord she walked the earth for him, yet he never noticed,”. Martha followed suit “both of you still looking for adventure, didn’t take long for you to go free lance did it, and WPc Gwen Cooper, the human face of Torchwood, who’s not so human. At the end she’s pointing a gun at her best friend I guess I should be proud, you’ve become me Gwen” he laughed “you’ve become a tribute to me, I guess I taught you well” 

“jack, another thing you taught me, you taught me how to shoot remember” Gwen cocked her gun too “and I’m a pretty good shot.... sorry ianto”   
The three triggers were pressed at exactly the same time 

“Wait what did you say???? Aghhh” the three bullets ripped in to his chest and the pain riped through him as the his life came to an end yet again.


	8. Grief and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Ianto can really understand jack’s grief and guilt

Andy and Mickey carried jacks body in to the cells

“I don’t understand why he did this?” Martha asked “the doctor wouldn’t trust him” 

“I’m not sure I do” Gwen looked at ianto slumped down on the sofa 

“He did it because he can, you know after Lisa, I was angry, I was this ball of raging hormones and grief, it took me time not feel broken, jack and I never told you what had happened with those missing people in Radyr, well I left him for dead, before I knew, but I did something appalling, now imagine that rage, that grief, that guilt if you send your friends in to life threading situations and you can’t die, so because he’s angry, because he’s hurt, because he’s a ball of grief and guilt, because he’s sodding immortal and he’s got nothing to lose and he blames Torchwood and he wants to make them, us pay” he sighed “because he thinks I’m dead”


	9. Worse than me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen confronts jack in the cells

Jack gasped his eyes flung open, he knew where he was on a Torchwood cell sat up, and found Gwen staring him from the other side of a glass door. 

“Hello Jack” she said with care for her best friend “the weevils, three suicides because of you... I thought you saved lives I can’t believe your that callous” 

“I didn’t mean to cost lives” he pressed his hands up against the glass, he tried to get his face close to hers as “destroy this place now Gwen.... that’s an order!” 

“Ah now you see thats the thing jack from where I’m standing you’re in no place be ordering me to do anything!” Gwen sighed genuinely felt sad, that her friend wanted vengeance so much “your in a cell and you have to stop” 

“Torchwood is dangerous Gwen, don’t you see what your doing it’s wrong I was wrong! You won’t stop me I won’t stop” 

“Then we’ll do anything to stop you jack” she saw Jack opening his vortex manipataor typing in what she knew he thought were the codes to open the door she sighed “nice try, you think we wouldn’t have realised you knew the security codes iantos changed them” 

“Look at you,” he growled “you know someone once told me I was worse than anything we had locked up in here, and now I know there’s three people worse than me” 

“I know your angry jack but you could have talked to me or Rhys we were there Jack, we lost him too! Or to Martha or even Andy!” 

“I didn’t feel like talking Gwen! I want ianto back and As I’m not going to get that Torchwood have to pay they took everything from me, they took Owen tosh, ianto” jack rememberled the last words heard Gwen say “ianto, what did you just say ianto changed the codes? what did you say before you pulled the trigger” 

“I said sorry to Ianto” Gwen gave him a sad smile she opened the cell door “come ... “ she lead him out of the cells “he asked me to show you the mercy you’d shown him... he knew you were trying to remind me of Lisa” 

“Wait what?! How can he? he died Gwen” he stopped causing Gwen to turn on her heal and face him “twice jack and at least once since you started your little revenge campaign” 

“Gwen? We sat beside his body I held you” 

“He was dead jack, when they placed him in the body bag, lay him next to you, but then so were you. When we sat and cried together he was dead, but you brought him back to life when Lisa killed him didn’t you?” 

“Yes but that CPR, the kiss of life” 

“Well it seems not, he shares the same blood make up as you... weaker, his immune system still trying to fight whatever the virus was”


	10. Absolution and heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be a moment of forgiveness quickly turns to sadness

Martha came running to hug the captain “we forgive you” jack wrapped his arms round her realising how ironic it was that he’d taught the team compassion and forgiveness not realising it was him that would one day need the absolution.

“Where’s ianto” Gwen noticed that Mickey and Andy were looking sad and noticed where Martha had come running from the medical bay 

“He collapsed again” Andy didn’t look up from the floor, he knew how much seeing jack again would have meant to ianto. 

Jack felt his heart drop to the floor he turned and ran toward the medical bay, Martha and Gwen following. Ianto was lay on the table oxegen mask over his face, vital signs barely registering on the equipment , an iv line carrying antivirals in a cannula in his right hand. Jack knelt next to him stroking a hand through his hair.   
“What’s going on Martha” he said calmly while giving Gwen evil eyes, this was her fault his boyfriend shouldn’t be here. “Gwen said he shared blood make up with me” 

“He does, but it must have come from you, not straight from the tardis, he would not as fast to recover I don’t even know if he’s truely immortal like you” Martha sighed bringing up the monitoring of iantos T cells but even then he’s never fully recovered from Thames House .. . His been collapsing more and more regularly...” despite what he’d put them through she loved   
jack, she knew he loved ianto. 

“It’s been a tough fortnight Jack” Gwen knew she shouldn’t be blaming him.. no she should there’d been a noticeable detiration in her friend since his vengeful partner had started his campaign against her. “Toughest for him” 

“His immune system is collapsing whatever the 456 did...” Martha said “it’s winning I’m sorry jack”   
Gwen bowed her head looking over jack and Ianto from the staircase while Martha fought what she was increasingly convinced was loosing battle to safe their friend.


	11. One last kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jack prepared to say goodbye again

Jack slid iantos mask off, Martha sent him a questioning look “if you think my last kiss with him is going to be a kiss on the forehead” Martha nodded as jack pressed his lips together deepening the kiss his tears landing on iantos cheeks   
The sound of iantos breating suddenly seemed less laboured, martha looked at the monitor his heartbeat seemed stronger. 

“He’d be more comfortable in our bunk”   
Gwen nodded in agreement “you keep his mask on until Martha says otherwise jack, and you go no where... this is out of my hands, I have to report your actions. 

Jack picked his boy up cradling him carefully, Gwen carried the oxygen and the bags of antivirals. They made their way to the bunk where at gentlest either Gwen or Martha had ever seen him he lay isnto down, he took his coat and lay it next to him. Ianto snuggled in to the coat seemingly trying to enhale jacks smell. 

“Gwen, I’m going no where you can take my wrist strap as proof” 

“You can stay until he wakes up jack”


	12. Never a blip in time Ianto Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks turn to talk, say things he’d never say to ianto if he knew he could hear

Jack had made himself comfortable next to the bed, hoping this time the kiss had done what he’d hoped, it didn’t work in Thames house. Ianto’s body was over whelmed by the virus as was his. He’d literally been trying to give ianto his last breathe. Judging by the reaction to the kiss earlier it might have helped. He continued to soothe himself as much as ianto by stroking his hair and face. He remembered the time ianto had sat by his bed while he was in a coma. He remembered ianto coming to. The realisation that perhaps the reason doctors encouraged you to talk to that people was much about the loved one doing the talking as the paitent them self although he knew he’d scrabbled around in the darkness searching for iantos voice many times, willing ianto to give him something to pull himself back from the brink with, 

“Oh ianto” he said softly “they say you should talk to people... don’t they, it’s funny when I’m in the hub I can talk, I only need to meet a pretty girl or handsome man, hell even a good looking alien, and I can at least talk them in to a kiss... but you know a different side to me ianto jones, you know I’m not much of a talker, i have so many memories I can never share, but you’ve sat with me when I’ve been lost in my own thoughts, I’ve woken up with you watching me dream but never asked what I’m dreaming about, I’m dreaming about you ianto Jones, my Ianto jones, wondering how I can share every second with you, not just of your life but of mine” he signed “I know you think Your just a blip it time, but you will never be a blip in time to me to me you never could be” he hadn’t noticed that Ianto’s fingers hand entwined with his, “I’ve never, felt never even imagined I’d feel the way I feel about you, I didn’t say it properly, I love you isnto jones” 

Isnto slipped his mask off “I love you too javic thane”


End file.
